Spongebob's New Years Eve
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: Spongebob can't wait for the new year, but will he choke when he has to get his kiss at Midnight?
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob emerged from his pineapple, a large hat on his head. It said "Happy New Year!" and it was rigged with lots of fireworks that would shoot into the sky at midnight. All he had to do was pull the string attached to his hat. He also had some barrels set up around his house that would burst open and launch flames into the sky. He was trying to do less than he had done last year. Last year, he had prepared a water show, only to be realized that they didn't have enough water (Which wasn't a fair statement, seeing that all that was around them was water) So he had improvised, using laser lights instead. Destroyed half the town too! This year, he was going with a simple fireworks display. He went over to Patrick's house and knocked on his rock. The rock opened and Patrick jumped out, doing a flip, and sticking the landing right beside Spongebob. Gary held up a large card with the number 9 on it.

"Patrick, aren't you excited that tonight is New Years Eve!" he shouted. Patrick was sitting there, a vacant expression on his face. Spongebob snapped his fingers, waking Patrick from his trance.

"Yes." said Patrick unenthusiastically. Spongebob was just filled with glee. He ran over to Squidward's house and took a small key out of his pocket (He needed it because Squidward never let him in). He unlocked the door and went inside. He ran up to Squidward and started jumping up and down gleefully.

"Would you stop bouncing!" shouted Squidward. "And how did you get in my house?"

Spongebob held up the small key.

"Sorry Squidward but I just can't help it!" said Spongebob sadly. Suddenly, Squidward had an idea.

"It's alright Spongebob" he said. "Why, I used to get excited too." He said.

"Really?" asked Spongebob, now almost vibrating with glee and excitement.

"Yeah, and I used to love getting a kiss at midnight!" said Squidward, feigning joy.

Spongebob giggled. "You got a kiss at midnight?" he asked, holding his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh.

Squidward pretended to be shocked. "You mean you never kiss anybody at midnight?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to?" asked Spongebob.

"Why of course!" said Squidward. "It's a tradition. And you don't want to break a tradition, do you Spongebob?" said Squidward.

"No…" said Spongebob, a little nervous about where this was going.

"Good!" aid Squidward. "So I'll invite an old friend over, just for you" said Squidward evilly, walking over to the phone and dialing the number.

Spongebob gulped. He did _not _like where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Squidward dialed the numbers rapidly. To Spongebob, it seemed like the longest phone number he had ever heard dialed. When Squidward was done dialing the number, he whispered a few words into the phone before hanging up.

"My friend will be over at 10:00 sharp" Squidward said, an evil grin on his face. Spongebob slowly turned to look at the clock. Oh No! It was already 8:00! Spongebob was very nervous, and it showed.

"Don't worry Spongebob, it is easy" said Squidward, though he had never kissed a girl in his life. Spongebob gulped.

"Easy?" he asked, sweat pouring down his neck. A knock at the door sent Spongebob locking himself in the bathroom. Squidward opened the door and let Patrick in. Patrick walked in, wearing a New Years hat. He sat down on the sofa. Spongebob peeked out of the bathroom door and then gasped when he saw Patrick there.

"PATRICK!?" he screamed before fainting. Squidward filled up a glass of water and poured it over Spongebob's head.

"Patrick's not the friend I was talking about Spongebob" Squidward said. Spongebob breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down beside Patrick on Squidward's sofa. He nudged Patrick.

"Patrick, did you know it's a tradition to kiss someone at midnight on New Years Eve!" he shouted.

"Yep." said Patrick in his normal tone of voice. "I'm not one for traditions though" he said, thinking that Spongebob had asked about the tradition of drinking sparkling grape juice (Patrick isn't a very good listener).

"_Even Patrick knew!_" thought Spongebob.

"Know that we've had the chance to get acquainted, please help yourselves" said Squidward, gesturing to a table with trays of chips and salsa and cheese. There were little weenies, and lots of soda. Patrick got up and dug in, Spongebob followed shortly after. Once he forgot about the tradition, he found that he was enjoying himself. The two friends got carried away and partied for 2 hours. Spongebob suddenly became nervous when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh! That's my friend, I'll get it" said Squidward, answering the door. He opened the door to see a fish holding a small cage and wearing blue jeans and an "I Love Snails" shirt. He set the cage down and left, the inhabitant exiting the cage. The "Special Friend" was none other than Snelly! The snail that Squidward had entered in a race, and the one that lost to Patrick's rock with "Nerves Of Steel"!


	3. Chapter 3

"Snelly!?" shouted Spongebob. "She seems to be better suited for Gary than for me!" Suddenly, Gary appeared in Squidward's doorway. He was so over her. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Snelly before slithering off back toward the pineapple.

"I'm just trying to help you keep the tradition alive!" said Squidward. Snelly slithered in and up onto the sofa beside Patrick. She batted her girly snail eyelashes at him very flirty.

"Uh Spongebob, your girlfriend is hitting on me!" said Patrick pointing to Snelly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Spongebob shouted back defensively.

"Yet" Patrick said. "After midnight she will be" Snelly slithered onto Patrick's large stomach.

"Whoa there Snelly" Patrick said. "You're with Spongebob" he said taking her off and turning her to face the small yellow sponge.

"Patrick, stop tempting her!" Spongebob yelled. Snelly focused her attention back on Patrick. She cuddled up to him and purred. Suddenly, Squidward had an idea."_I know!" _thought Squidward. "_I'll make Patrick kiss the snail! She already likes him anyway!" _Squidward chuckled to himself. He approached Patrick and the flirty snail.

"Well, I now see that Spongebob isn't one for tradition" he said. Spongebob became sad at this remark. "So, since Snelly likes Patrick, he will have the opportunity to follow the tradition!" said Squidward, trying very hard to hide his evil smile. Patrick's eyes grew 3 sizes bigger and he spit out the mouthful of soda he had.

"Thanks Squid, but I'm not really one for tradition" Patrick said, hurrying for the door. Snelly was pursuing him. Right before Snelly got outside, Patrick slammed the door, denying her access to him. Her eyestalks drooped and she headed back for the sofa.

Squidward walked over and whispered in Spongebob's ear.

"Ok, here is your chance to redeem yourself, got sit by her and make yourself seem attractive!" he whispered. "If that's even possible. Go get her boy!" he said and pushed Spongebob toward the snail.

"H-h-h-Hi there Snelly" he said. She turned around to face the door, waiting for Patrick to return. Spongebob glanced at the clock. He gasped. It was 11:00! Snelly's new owner must have been late bringing her over. He sat down next to Snelly and just stared off into space. Seconds seemed like hours. Minutes seemed like days. When he finally snapped out of the trance he was in, it was already 11:58! He panicked. He looked over and saw Squidward watching the ball drop on TV. Spongebob had to decide whether to kiss the snail, and lose his dignity, or not kiss her, and break a tradition. This was a hard decision, so he did what he did for all hard decisions. He flipped a coin. Heads mean kiss, tails meant not. He tossed the coin into the air.

"Drat!" he said. "Heads, best 2 out of 3." He tossed the coin up and it was…

"Heads drat!" The crowd was now counting down until the New Year.

"20, 19, 18" they shouted. Spongebob prepared himself. There was a knock at the door before somebody barged in. (Patrick hadn't locked the door). It was Snelly's new owner!

"Time to go Snelly!" he said, and scooped her into the cage.

"See you guys later!" he said before slamming the door shut behind him. Squidward sat with his jaw almost touching the floor. Spongebob too, was awestruck.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The TV crowd cheered. Spongebob ran outside and pulled the string on his hat. Fireworks shot into the air from his house and from his hat forming a brilliant fireworks display. Spongebob laughed with joy. He ran over to Squidward.

"Guess I didn't have to follow that tradition after all!" he shouted. Squidward fell onto his back.

"Why me!?" he shouted into the sky. 


End file.
